


Vox Dei

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Vox Dei

::122:: КАК УНИЧТОЖИТЬ СИВИЛЛУ ЗА 5 ДНЕЙ? (32)  
  
 **[01] Гостевой логин :ID: LKJ9573393**  Выяснено, что система «Сивилла» управляется коллективным человеческим разумом. Анализ данных психосканирования производится за счёт слаженной работы 246-ти элементов, представляющих собой изолированные ЦНС на искусственном обеспечении.  
Для пополнения составляющих система выбирает асимптоматиков – граждан, обладающих атипичным психопаспортом, на цвет которого не влияет уровень стресса, что позволяет им совершать противозаконные действия, не попадаясь БОБ. Могу предположить, что все 246 «аналитиков» в прошлом являются такими преступниками.  
  
Информация получена непосредственно в Управлении БОБ. Мне удалось избежать подключения к системе «Сивилла», в данный момент нахожусь в розыске.  
  
Мнения, предположения, комментарии? :-))  
Отправлено с iPad 114  
  


_Тема перенесена модератором из раздела «Новости» в раздел «Флудилка»._

  
  
  
**[02] Гостевой логин :ID: LKJ9573393**  
Сколько раз просили называть топики нормально. Потом фиг найдёшь!  
  


_Название темы изменено модератором с «Есть вопрос» на «КАК УНИЧТОЖИТЬ СИВИЛЛУ ЗА 5 ДНЕЙ?»._

  
  
  
**[03] Гостевой логин :ID: SD342345JLE3**  
Задолбали ньюфаги с политикой. Куда катится этот ресурс.  
  
 **[04] Гостевой логин :ID: 09DSFJL**  
+1  
Месяц назад уже обсуждали твою Сивиллу.  
  
 **[05] Гостевой логин :ID: DFJH36DS7**  
Коллеги, обычный вазелин спас уже тысячи людей, возможно, он поможет и вам.  
ТС, забей, вброс годный. Я проникся, правда.  
  
 **[06] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMRRT/2**  
ТС, умерь боль, а то паспорт потемнеет.  
  
Сто раз доказали, что у Сивиллы не может быть единого центра. Оно так не работает.  
Придумай что-нибудь посвежее.  
  
 **[07] Гостевой логин :ID: DFJH36DS7**  
Лечи паранойю, я не ТС.  
 _> > у Сивиллы не может быть единого центра._  
Это ты так решил?  
  
 **[08] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMRRT/2**  
 _> > Это ты так решил?_  
Это ты тут как-то десять страниц плясал, доказывая, что нельзя нейтрализовать психосканирование?  
Смотрю, стиль знакомый.  
Там облажался, решил про Сивиллу вбросить?  
  
отредактировано 16.04.2113 20:42:30  
UPD. Для тех, кто недавно из отделения терапии, и не осиливших: если бы Сивилла была устроена так, как он расписывал, любая заварушка, куда влезет 60% граждан, – абзац сканированию. Все уличные сканеры зашкалят, и готово.  
См. мой коммент от 10.02.2113, там подробно объясняется, почему только идиот построил бы систему управления на таком мутном принципе.  
  
 **[09] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43**  
+100, как говорили мои студенты.  
Все мы недавно видели подтверждение. Только что полгорода разнесли, а толку? Сивилла прекрасно себя чувствует.  
  
 **[10] Гостевой логин :ID: LKJ9573393**  
«Нет большей беды, чем недооценивать противника.» Некто Лао Цзы, между прочим.  
  
 **[11] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43**  
Полагаете, они там читают Лао Цзы?     
  
 **[12] Гостевой логин :ID: DFJH36DS7**  
А зря не читают!  
Вот поэтому в этой стране никогда не будет нормального сопротивления.  
  
 **[13] Гостевой логин :ID: OI4H5IH42/3**  
Омг, кто-то ещё верит в мифических террористов-организаторов?  
Потрясающая наивность.  
  
 **[14] Гостевой логин :ID: DLJF86576S**  
Хотите поржать?  
Я что-то вдруг представила, как этот террорист сидит и изучает наш форум.   
  
 **[15] Moderator. :ID:**   _cкрыт_  
Флейм, городские сплетни и явный оффтопик будут выпилены. Спокойнее, коллеги.  
  
  


_Тема перенесена модератором из раздела «Флудилка» в раздел «Новая и новейшая альтернативная история»._

  
  
**[16] Гостевой логин :ID: OIHDFAFAS**  
Moderator.,     
  
 **[17] Гостевой логин :ID: IRET2234**  
тред сдох?  
  
 **[18] Гостевой логин :ID: OJWIAWSE**  
ТС, пойдёшь работать в Сивиллу - не забудь восстановить родное романо-германское! Я, может, уже по сессиям соскучился!  
  
 **[19] Гостевой логин :ID: IPHPI3P41**  
Сначала биофак, я попрошу!  
А то мировой терроризм не дремлет и всё такое  
  
 **[20] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
а что. универсальный рецепт, только на нашей борде:  
1) подваливаешь, допустим, к Хасегаве-сенсею с партийной кассой. «профессор, ваши знания нужны революции! власть тьмы держится на гипер-овсе! хочу открытое общество!»  
2)Хасегава быстренько модифицирует свой вирус плодородия, и весь гипер-овёс заменяется генно-модифицированной соей, пригодной только для производства псевдошоколадных батончиков.  
3) в стране начинается голод и эпидемия аллергии на батончики. правительство в панике. приходится срочно налаживать импорт зерна из Аргентины. границы открыты! в стране приток незарегистрированных иностранцев! психосканирование перестаёт работать, на улицах торгуют марихуаной и бифштексами!  
4) ???!!!  
5) PROFIT!  
  
Дарю. Будете использовать, не забудьте, пожалуйста, ссылку с копирайтом.  
  
 **[21] Гостевой логин :ID: OJWIAWSE**  
Биолог, прячь простыни под кат, пожалуйста. Не всем интересно.  
  
 **[22] Гостевой логин :ID: IPHPI3P41**  
 _> > подваливаешь, допустим, к Хасегаве-сенсею с партийной кассой_  
Если мировой террорист пойдёт не к Хасегаве, а сразу к Кудаме, даже тратиться не придётся.  Два часа послушал про его вклад в науку – и он любит тебя, как… родного аспиранта!  
  
 **[23] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Знаешь, на месте террористов я бы лучше заплатил.  
  
 **[24] Гостевой логин :ID: 98KJBKJBBB**  
Клоуны с овсом, может, в чат перейдёте?((  
  
 **[25] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43**  
Если бы всё было так просто, как вам представляется…  
  
 **[26] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
 _> > Если бы всё было так просто_  
  
Вы так говорите, будто кто-то уже пытался. Есть примеры?  
  
 **[27] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43**  
Нет. Это и доказывает, что всё не так просто.  
  
 **[28] Гостевой логин :ID: BDOIOG88O2R**  
 **[27] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43** ,   
  
 **2 ALL**  
Закопайте уже.  
В информационном обществе смешно говорить о терроризме как о форме борьбы. Если человек смог организовать активное сопротивление, рано или поздно он поймёт, что пора учиться на ошибках. В конце концов разовые всплески уровня стресса ничего не решают, нужен системный подход.  
Так что пропаганда, пропаганда и ещё раз пропаганда, как завещал Феличе Риварес.))  
  
 **[29] Гостевой логин :ID: TUSN9003**  
Именно. И начинать надо с таких форумов, как этот. Логично предположить, что если где-то появится информация о реальном положении вещей, то скорее здесь. Иностранный хостинг + здесь собираются все думающие люди.  
  
 **[30] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMRRT/2**  
А почему не видно ТС? Вбросил и сбежал?  
  
 **[31] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43**  
Подбирает аргументы.   
  
 **[32] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Уже два дня?   
  
 **[33] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Неделя. По-моему, слив засчитан.

_Тема перенесена модератором в раздел «Архив»._


End file.
